


All you want for Christmas

by Heidi1611



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, creature - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świąteczny spideytorch na konkurs, czyli Reed chce dać Johnny'emu prezent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Reed jest trochę OOC, bo kreskówka i Ultimate; tekst jest wynikiem dysput o pająkach na shoutboxie marvelowskiego forum, czujcie się ostrzeżeni.  
> Betowała [kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza).

Nie było tajemnicą, że Reed kocha eksperymenty. Wiedział o tym cały Nowy Jork, a Fantastyczni już od dawna uznawali dziwactwa Richardsa za część codzienności. Jednak nawet biorąc to pod uwagę, rzeczą, którą Johnny oczekiwał pod choinkę, nie było…

… cóż. To.

  
***

  
Zaczęło się, co dziwne, od dobrych chęci Reeda, które nigdy nie wróżyły zbyt dobrze.

— Co byś chciał dostać na gwiazdkę? — zapytał kiedyś, gdy we dwójkę z Johnnym siedzieli w warsztacie i gmerali w silniku prototypu nowego Fantastic-Cara.

— Nowy samochód — odparł Johnny bez zastanowienia, sprawnie montując najnowszy model generatora pola antygrawitacyjnego.

Tylko nienaganne wykształcenie i kilka lat niemal ciągłego mieszkania z Zapałką sprawiły, że Reed nie wywrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę, Johnny? Nie masz jakiegoś małego marzenia, które chciałbyś spełnić? Czegoś, co chciałbyś znaleźć pod choinką?

— Przejmujesz się? — zapytał Johnny, gmerając przy panelach optycznych i totalnie niszcząc ustawienie ogniskowej, które HERBIE wyliczał całe dwadzieścia minut. — Daj spokój, Reed, to tylko kolejne komercyjne święto ze wszędobylskimi grubymi facetami w czerwonych kubraczkach, którzy są brzydsi od Kamyczka. Kup mi skarpetki, jeśli musisz. Albo zrób odjechaną empetrójkę.

Reed westchnął tylko i ustawił ogniskową tak, jak miała być.

  
***

  
Po fiasku z Johnnym Reed przez chwilę pluł sobie w brodę, bo przecież zna Johnny’ego na tyle, że mógł przewidzieć, jak taka rozmowa się potoczy. Storm był dobrym chłopakiem i Reed kochał go miłością, jaką zwykle kocha się braci swojej żony, ale czasem – na przykład teraz – doprowadzał go do szału przez swoje totalnie odmienne priorytety. Reed miał nadzieję, że bliska przyjaźń z Peterem trochę tego lekkoducha zmieni, ale jak do tej pory nic na to nie wskazywało.

Poszedł do kuchni i na chwilę zatrzymał się w drzwiach, po prostu patrząc na swoją rodzinę: Sue zawijała połówki buraków w folię i kładła je na blachę, Val wyciskała na babeczki zieloną masę budyniową, formując ją w kształt choinek, a przy stole z tarką między nogami siedział Peter, trąc pierniki na moczkę i wymyślając coraz dziwniejsze zdania, aby przedrzeźniający go (i obierający ziemniaki w mundurkach) Franklin wreszcie się zająknął. Potem, gdy już zanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw (za: zacieśnianie więzów rodzinnych (są święta – _Sue jest wspaniała_  – na litość boską), przeciw: nadal nie ma prezentu dla Johnny’ego, a Wigilia już jutro – dopisać do “za”: Wigilia dopiero jutro, jest jeszcze czas), zrobił te kilka kroków wgłąb pomieszczenia i stanął za swoją żoną. Owinął ramiona wokół jej talii i pocałował w szyję, rozkoszując się ciepłem jej ciała.

— Co robisz? — zapytała Sue, tonem głosu dając mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli szybko nie ucieknie, to zaprzęgnie go do pomocy jak Petera.

— Odpoczywam — odparł, gładząc ją przez chwilę po brzuchu. Wygięła się do niego, a on chętnie połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Smakowała barszczem i było to niespodziewanie wspaniałe i świąteczne.

— Ble — skomentował Franklin, a Peter i Val zachichotali.

— Coś ci się nie podoba, młody człowieku? — Reed wyciągnął szyję i zerknął na syna, który teatralnie złapał się za nos, jakby ziemniaki nagle zaśmierdły.

— Franklin chciał powiedzieć, że jest małym dzieckiem i nie lubi, kiedy jego rodzice całują się przy nim, jakby nie wiedział, skąd się biorą dzieci.

Sue przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby była w szoku, ale szybko sobie z tym poradziła – praktyka czyni mistrza.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknął Franklin i rzucił w Val ziemniakiem, jednak ten został natychmiast złapany w pole siłowe i na tyle majestatycznie odłożony do miski, że przez trzy sekundy wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu śledziły tor jego lotu.

— Franklinie, o czym rozmawialiśmy pół godziny temu? — Sue wzięła się pod boki. — Żadnego rzucania jedzeniem!

Reed stanął za nią, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i pozwalając swojej żonie wziąć na siebie ciężar wychowania ponadprzeciętnych dzieci (ponieważ ona tak naprawdę to _kochała_ ).

I właśnie dzięki temu zdołał zauważyć scenkę, która działa się między starszym pokoleniem dzieci w tej rodzinie.

Patrzył, jak Johnny wkłada głowę do kuchni, sprawdzając, jak źle jest i czy nie powinien pomóc Sue; jak Johnny łapie spojrzenie Petera i mruga do niego pół-żartobliwie, pół-zalotnie, jednak na tyle przyjacielsko (a nie flirtująco czy erotycznie), żeby ukryć to, co naprawdę do niego czuje (tym samym Peter nie ma szans dostrzec głębszego sensu przez kilka najbliższych lat, Johnny, ty idioto); jak Peter szczerzy się do niego i mówi samym ruchem warg “uciekaj stąd, jest ok”; jak Johnny odpowiada “jesteś pewny?”; jak Peter przewraca oczami i mówi: “tak, gwiazdko betlejemska, jak najbardziej”; jak Johnny posyła mu żartobliwego całusa (tym razem tylko żartobliwego, nawet nie przyjacielskiego – co dopiero erotycznego – bo ten gest jest na tyle intymny, że w każdym innym wariancie ten dureń poczułby się zagrożony) i wraca, skądkolwiek przyszedł.

Reed uśmiechnął się do siebie i stwierdził, że pomysł, który właśnie się narodził w jego umyśle, jest dziwny, ale cóż – warto spróbować, czemu nie.

  
***

  
Nie mógł przy wszystkich zapytać Sue, co jej brat chciałby pod choinkę, ale miał przynajmniej zalążek pomysłu, więc kiedy w drodze do laboratorium natknął się na Bena, stwierdził, że warto byłoby poznać jeszcze jego zdanie. W końcu Ben to najlepszy przyjaciel Zapałki, czyż nie?

— Masz chwilę?

— Dla ciebie zawsze, Gumko — odparł Ben, przechylając konsolę niemal pionowo i klikając zawzięcie. — Co jest?

— Johnny mówił, co chce dostać pod choinkę?

Ben poświęcił dwie sekundy swojej uwagi na zerknięcie na niego, a potem z powrotem skupił się na grze.

— Uu, serio się przejąłeś — skomentował i Reed musiał wywrócić oczami. Przez chwilę ciszę przerywały tylko odgłosy wybuchów i krzyków z gry, a potem Ben powiedział: — Pewnie Petera, wiesz.

Reed był autentycznie w szoku.

— Tak powiedział? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie no, nic nie mówił. Nikomu nic nie mówił, ale przecież widzę, jak na niego patrzy. Oni oba zresztą. Skaczą wokół siebie, jakby żaden z nich nie przeleciał każdej laski, jaka się nawinęła...

— Może właśnie dlatego — stwierdził Reed.

— Może — zgodził się Ben i wyjątkowo zawzięcie poklikał na konsoli. — Aha, tak na marginesie, Johnny mówił, że potrzebuje nowe spinki do mankietów, bo tamte przez przypadek spalił.

— Jasne.

  
***

  
— Peter, tak się zastanawiam — Reed zdybał go, kiedy ten szedł do toalety.

— No? — Peter podskoczył, zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował tego nagłego pojawienia się.

— Mógłbym cię porwać na chwilę? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Peter wyglądał, jakby w to co najmniej nie wierzył, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Jasne. Mógłbym tylko…? — wskazał na drzwi do łazienki.

— Pewnie, poczekam.

  
***

  
Gdzieś pod koniec przygotowań do Wigilii zaginął Peter. Początkowo Sue tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wysłała Val, żeby znalazła Johnny’ego na zastępstwo. Johnny, skrzywiony i marudny, przyszedł i pomagał, bo _nikt_  nie sprzeciwia się Sue ogarniętej jakimkolwiek szałem, szczególnie światecznym; jednak kiedy wszystko było już gotowe i dopieszczone, a Petera nadal nie było, wszyscy zaczęli się trochę niepokoić.

— Nie ma go — oświadczył Johnny, chyba najbardziej przejęty z nich wszystkich, powróciwszy z poszukiwań. Niby była Wigilia, ale licho nie śpi, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że ilość wrogów Pajączka jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ilości śniegu za oknem.

— Zadzwoń po Reeda, niech już kończy — poleciła Sue HERBIE’emu bardziej dla poczucia, że coś robi, niż czegokolwiek innego. Johnny siadł przy wigilijnym stole i z nerwów zaczął się bawić misternie złożoną serwetką, za co Val nawet na niego nie nakrzyczała.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Reed, trzymając w dłoniach małą paczkę.

— Wszyscy już są?

— Gdzie jest Peter? — zapytała Sue.

— Peterem się nie przejmujcie. — Gdyby nie trzymał paczki w obu dłoniach, pewnie machnąłby ręką.

— Co… — zaczął Johnny, ale został uciszony.

— Ty siadaj i najlepiej zamknij oczy.

— _Co?_

— Wesołych świąt.

Reed postawił paczkę na talerzu Storma i popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem najwidoczniej doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku, bo urwał z choinki gałązkę i położył ją na wierzchu.

— Wyobraź sobie, że było pod choinką, i rozpakuj, to nie będzie działać zbyt długo.

— Nie będzie działać zbyt długo? — powtórzył Johnny z powątpiewaniem.

— To właśnie powiedziałem — zirytował się lekko Reed.

— Przysięgam, Reed, że jeśli to znowu woda z odzysku albo coś, czego _nie_  chcę widzieć na wigilijnym stole… — zagroziła Sue.

— Uważaj, Gumko — ostrzegł go Ben. — Kiedy twoja żona się wścieka, potem cierpimy my wszyscy.

Reed zazgrzytał zębami.

— Czy moglibyście, proszę, przestać gadać i pozwolić Johnny’emu rozpakować prezent?

— Okej, okej — powiedział Johnny i ostrożnie wziął pudełko do ręki. Coś zachrobotało, więc chciał nim potrząsnąć...

— Nie! Boże, ostrożnie — wystraszył się Reed.

— Jesteś pewien, że na pewno chcę to otwierać, stary? — wyraził swoje powątpiewanie Johnny, ale delikatnie zdarł dość niewprawnie założony papier ozdobny, a potem otworzył karton.

— Oż kurwa. — Z całych sił starając się, żeby nie zadrżała mu ręka, włożył dłoń do środka i ostrożnie wyciągnął dziesięciocentymetrowego, włochatego, czarnego pająka, obwiązanego w miejscu połączenia głowotułowia z odwłokiem czerwono-niebieską wstążką. — Kurwa, błagam, nie mów, że to kiedyś było Peterem.

— W środku jest buteleczka, Peter powinien wrócić do zwykłej postaci za siedem minut — Reed zaczął mówić bardzo szybko, jakby przeczuwając burzę (heh, burzę, zaśmiała się jakaś część mózgu Reeda), którą zwiastowała powoli wstająca od stołu Sue. — Jeśli _nie_  wróci, polej go tym; poza tym staraj się go nie obudzić, nie miałem czasu sprawdzić, jak tranformacja w coś tam małego wpływa na mózgi łożyskowców…

— O-o, Gumko, chyba przesadziłeś — ostrzegł go Ben.

Johnny na szczęście zdążył odłożyć pająka na watę do środka, przycisnąć pudełko do piersi i czmychnąć z salonu.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

  
***

  
— No, Pajęczaku — mówił Johnny, siedząc na kanapie w swoim pokoju i ostrożnie trzymając Petera na dłoniach, a dłonie na kolanach. Kciukami potarł go po odwłoku, który okazał się zaskakująco aksamitny i przyjemny w dotyku. — Wiem, że Reed to bardzo mądry facet, ale jednak trochę się martwię. — Zerknął na zegar. — Masz jeszcze trzy i pół minuty do przemiany, inaczej zostaniesz wykąpany w zgniłozielonym i zapewne śmierdzącym eliksirze Reeda, a zapewniam cię, że wolałbyś tego uniknąć. — Przez chwilę tarł kciukami odwłok, czując się wyjątkowo głupio i absurdalnie: siedząc w pustym pokoju i gadając do pająka, który nie przejawiał żadnych oznak życia. Zdusił w sobie nagłą panikę, którą wywołała ta myśl; to niedorzeczne, Peter wróci za niecałe trzy minuty, rzuci jakimś żartem i wszystko będzie w idealnym porządku, tak jak było, zanim Reed… sprawił, że przestało być.

Wypuścił drżący oddech. Reed sprawił, że cokolwiek by się nie stało za te trzy minuty, z całą pewnością już _nie_  ma szans powrotu do zwykłej, braterskiej przyjaźni pomiędzy nim a Peterem; teraz do niego należy ładne rozegranie tego wszystkiego. Z odrobiną szczęścia wszystko pójdzie w kierunku, którego Johnny chciał od chwili, kiedy Peter wprowadził się do Budynku Baxtera.

W jego lędźwiach skręciło się gorąco. Pochylił się do przodu, aż jego brzuch zetknął się z udami, a nosem niemal dotknął jednego z włochatych odnóży Petera; przez chwilę pozwolił sobie pławić się w tym ciepłym uczuciu podniecenia, które zawładnęło jego wnętrznościami, i patrzeć na nową, pajęczą wersję swojego kumpla – nadal owiniętą wstążką w kolorach Spider-Mana.

— Na wszelkie bóstwa, Petey — wyszeptał, a czułość i tęsknota w głosie zaskoczyła jego samego. — Dostałem cię pod choinkę.

Podniósł się po upływie kolejnych piętnastu sekund i kontrolnie zerknął na zegar, chociaż wiedział, że zostało mniej niż półtora minuty. Delikatnie przełożył Petera na lewą dłoń, bo ręce zaczęły mu się pocić, i wskazującym oraz środkowym palcem przejechał wzdłuż jego ciała tam, gdzie kręgowce mają kręgosłup. Zdał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu nie słyszy już odgłosów kłótni, które dobiegały z salonu; wydawało się, że cały budynek zamarł w napięciu, czekając na przemianę.

Johnny miał wrażenie, że czas przestał biec liniowo – jakby kolejne sekundy kurczyły się i rozciągały jak tęczowa sprężynka, nie pozwalając się porządnie policzyć.

Nagle pająk poruszył się lekko na jego dłoni. Spanikowany Johnny usiadł prosto, a w jego głowie rozegrały się setki prawdopodobnych zdarzeń: _Peter budzi się, a potem przemienia, a jego umysł pozostaje pajęczy;_  albo: _potem się przemienia, ale nie do końca i nadal ma osiem pajęczych odnóży (albo pajęczą głowę). Peter budzi się i nie przemienia._

_Peter się nie budzi._

Zostało dwadzieścia siedem sekund, a pająk nie poruszył się ponownie, więc wydawało się, że jednak wszystko jest w porządku. Johnny zdołał uspokoić chaos w głowie, ale jego serce nadal biło szaleńczym rytmem.

Zostały dwadzieścia cztery sekundy, kiedy Peter zaczął rosnąć. Jednak robił to na tyle szybko – a pozostał włochaty, co przy rozmiarze większym niż kilka centymetrów przestało być przyjemne i aksamitne – że Johnny niemal krzyknął, bo głęboko zagrzebana arachnofobia dała o sobie znać. Odruchowo zrzucił już trzydziestocentymetrowego pająka z dłoni i kiedy ten wylądował na podłodze, wyglądając na zagubionego i smutnego, Johnny między falami paniki zaniepokoił się, czy nie stało mu się coś złego.

Pająk miał już pół metra wysokości i zaczął blaknąć. Czerń przeszła najpierw w dziwny, szaroburobeżowy odcień, potem odnóża zaczęły się poruszać i z tego kłębowiska kolorów i różnych owłosionych końców wreszcie uformowało się ciało człowieka. Peter klęczał, podpierając na ramionach, i krztusił się powietrzem; Johnny złapał koc i w dwóch susach znalazł się przy nim, zarzucił materiał na jego plecy i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, już nie przejmując się oczywistą troską i zaniepokojeniem w swoim głosie.

— Jakbym jeszcze minutę temu oddychał odwłokiem. — Głos Petera był słaby i zachrypnięty, ale Johnny i tak parsknął śmiechem. Cóż – w końcu to _przewidział_.

— A poza tym wszystko gra?

Nie puścił go, mimo że nie było już powodu, aby go trzymać, a Peter także nie wydawał się skory do odsunięcia. Tym bardziej, kiedy jedną ręką złapał jego ramię, a drugą przytrzymał poły koca.

— Rzuciłeś mną — stwierdził nagle.

— Ee, co? — zapytał Johnny, który oczekiwał raczej czegoś w stylu “Tak, nic mi nie jest”.

— Zrzuciłeś mnie na podłogę, brutalu — powtórzył Peter, patrząc na niego dość przekornie, a Johnny poczuł się jakby zażenowany.

— Cóż, wiesz — zaczął się tłumaczyć, prostując się nieco i tym samym odsuwając, przez co w oczach Petera zamigotał sprzeciw (a Johnny’emu zatrzepotało serce). — Zrobiłeś się duży. I _włochaty_. I…

— Nie jestem włochaty — zaprotestował Peter. — Jestem…

— _Wiem_ , że nie jesteś włochaty. Ja po prostu… — urwał, a potem odsunął się z zamiarem wstania.

— Johnny. — W głosie Petera zabrzmiała ta sama tęsknota, którą Johnny usłyszał we własnym dwie minuty temu.

— Peter — odpowiedział i nie podniósł się z kolan. — Co?

— Dostałeś mnie pod choinkę, idioto — powiedział twardo i Johnny musiał spojrzeć w bok. — Praktycznie nagiego i obwiązanego wstążką. A Reed mnie _nie_  porwał ani nic. I… nic z tym nie zrobisz?

— A chcesz, żebym coś zrobił? — zapytał Johnny i to było absurdalne; nigdy w pobliżu żadnej kobiety nie zrobił się tak nieśmiały jak w towarzystwie tego cholernego kujona. Przysunął się bliżej, a dzięki temu, że Peter klęczał na piętach, to Johnny miał przewagę wzrostu i przynajmniej to było chociaż trochę znajome.

— Reed mnie nie porwał — powtórzył i Johnny poczuł jego słowa na wargach. Uznając to za przyzwolenie, pochylił się minimalnie do przodu – tak, że jeszcze się nie dotknęli, ale Peter stracił na chwilę oddech – i wsunął dłoń pomiędzy poły koca, kładąc ją na jego piersi.

— Prawda, nie jesteś włochaty — zgodził się z uśmiechem, a Peter roześmiał się, z zaskoczeniem i szczęśliwie, usta przy ustach; Johnny pochylił się i drugą ręką dotknął jego policzka, i wreszcie go pocałował. — Jesteś bardzo ładnie owłosiony — dodał, kiedy jeden pocałunek się skończył, a drugi jeszcze nie zaczął.

— Zamknij się — rozkazał Peter i przyciągnął go bliżej, śmiejąc się i całując go, i Johnny stwierdził, że żadna kobieta nie całowała tak jak on.

  
***

  
— Peter? — zaczął Reed następnego dnia, kiedy Sue została już udobruchana, a Johnny z dumą oświadczył dzieciakom, że od dzisiaj chodzi ze Spider-Manem. — Dobrze się czujesz? Chciałbym cię przebadać.

— Pewnie, Reed — zgodził się Peter. — I przypomnij mi, że kiedy następnym razem powiesz, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, to mam się nie zgadzać.


End file.
